


Ansiedad

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Depressing, Depression, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, POV First Person, POV Sanji, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, mentions of franky /robin, mentions of frobin, mentions of nami / vivi, mentions of nami /pauli
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji se encuentra sumido en una espiral de ansiedad y depresión a la que encuentra como única solución quitarse la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ansiedad

Llevo ya cerca de una hora sentado en la butaca del salón. La única butaca del salón. El cenicero descansa sobre el brazo de ésta en perfecto equilibrio, y en él, un montoncito de colillas extinguidas pero aún humeantes. No debería fumar tanto pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo necesito, forma parte de mí, me relaja cuando la ansiedad llama a mi puerta.

Aunque últimamente nada consigue relajarme lo suficiente, y los ataques de ansiedad cada vez son más frecuentes e intensos. Temo por mi salud, tanto física como mental. Aunque siendo honestos, ésta última no se encuentra en buenas condiciones desde hace tiempo.

No puedo explicar cómo me siento. Simplemente me quedo en silencio – cabeza embotada de ideas que no puedo expresar, ya que pienso en conceptos, no en palabras, en abstracto – sentado en mi butaca, en la oscuridad, mientras fumo un piti tras otro.

Mi dolor de cabeza no cesa, y mis ideas siguen haciéndome daño, pero mi respiración se regula. Cómo es posible que algo abstracto e inexpresable en palabras pueda hacer tanto daño. Son las propias sensaciones las que me acechan.

Este es el último cigarrillo del paquete, y afortunadamente para mis pulmones el último de hoy. No pienso bajar a comprar más tabaco.

Mi vista recorre la habitación, depositándose en una de mis bohemias estanterías de madera oscura. Poseo cantidad de novelas – románticas en su mayoría – gracias a mi excompañera de trabajo, Nico Robin. Trabajé durante un tiempo en su biblioteca. Muchos de los libros que poseo fueron presentes suyos.

Siempre son románticas, independientemente de subtramas o de tramas principales.

Vivo enamorado de la idea del amor, de la idea de enamorarme perdidamente de alguien. Hace años, habría defendido a muerte mi heterosexualidad, pero a estas alturas, a mis 35 años, he llegado a términos conmigo mismo, y sé que después de tanto sufrimiento mental, el físico ha perdido importancia. No es que no sepa apreciar un buen físico, al contrario, me encantan, pero me enamoro de las mentes. O lo haría si fuese capaz.

Hace tanto que no me enamoro. He llegado a forzar ese estado de ánimo, porque soy capaz de hacerlo. Soy plenamente consciente de todos mis estados de ánimos, se provocarlos y revertirlos, pero tal nivel de conciencia sólo empeora mi estado mental, pues nada parece sincero. Hace tanto que no siento nada de manera natural…

He dejado de ver a mis amigos de toda la vida. Cada uno tenemos nuestros trabajos, algunos tienen ya familia. Y yo, el más romántico de todos, estoy aquí, en la flor de la vida, soltero, sin perspectivas de futuro y al borde del suicidio. Maldita rutina y maldito todo el mundo.

Si echo la vista atrás, siempre pensé que acabaría teniendo alguna oportunidad con Nami. Y cuando la tuve (la “tuve”) me sentí asqueado. Había crecido con ella, le había tomado un cariño tan fraternal que no fui capaz. Ella se lo tomó muy bien… demasiado bien, incluso. Sospecho que me dio la oportunidad por lástima. Poco después me comentó que era lesbiana. Imagínaos como me quedé. Estuvo toda la universidad saliendo con una chica que me gustaba en primaria, Viví; pero al terminar la carrera sus caminos se separaron. Lo último que supe de Nami es que era bisexual e iba a casarse con un tal Paul… o Pauli… Irrelevante.

Robin y Franky siempre fueron pareja, desde que tengo memoria. Yo siempre quise algo como lo que ellos tenían, pero nunca me había sentido así por nadie. He ahí de dónde averigüé que yo estoy enamorado del amor, y quizás por ello no puedo enamorarme de nadie más, lo que hace que mi vida sea una espiral de dolor psicológico sin fin.

Perdí la pista de Luffy hace mucho, al igual que la de Chopper o Usopp. Hace mucho que no hablo con nadie, nadie me llama, no llamo a nadie. Me siento tremendamente solo. A mi  edad, si no tienes pareja o planes de futuro, lo tienes muy muy chungo.

Hace días que no me afeito, y me ducho porque soy un obseso de la higiene corporal.

Ni siquiera salgo. Sólo abro las ventanas para ventilar.

Nadie podría entender como me siento, porque nadie lo ha experimentado, nadie le echa ganas o le importo lo suficiente. Romper lazos por necesidad te aísla más de lo que te cuentan en un principio. Cómo me gustaría volver a esas tardes de colegio en las que marcaba goles a diestro y siniestro. Siempre me había encantado el fútbol, y se me daba muy bien.

Noto como me lloran los ojos. No, no me lloran, estoy llorando. Mi último cigarrillo está consumiéndose. Pero no es por eso. Es porque me he quedado atrás. He intentado vivir todo demasiado deprisa. He amado falsamente a más personas de las que recuerdo, he renunciado a muchas cosas, he abandonado todos mis hobbies y nadie estaba ahí para darme una hostia, arreglarme y echarme a la calle de una patada y así cambiar mi vida. Nadie me rescató cuando lo necesitaba. Nadie se enamoró perdidamente de mí.

Hace días que no miro mis redes sociales, semanas, que mi móvil no suena.

He dejado de releer estúpidas novelas románticas que tan sólo perpetúan mi estado depresivo. Y sin embargo no me siento mejor.

Estoy a punto de quedarme sin ahorros y no tengo trabajo, estoy a punto de quedarme en la calle, pero me niego a pedirle dinero a Zeff. No pienso soportar sus críticas a mi modo de vida. Nunca le he importado más allá de lo que está preestablecido como familia. Le importaban mis notas cuando era económicamente dependiente, y me hizo la vida lo suficientemente imposible cuando descubrió que me atraían ligeramente los hombres.

No me rebajaré hasta ese nivel. Mi castigada mente no podría soportarlo.

He perdido forma física y no me encuentro atractivo siquiera. Yo antes era un Don Juan. Cómo echo de menos una época pasada… No puedo volver a ella, la vida no espera a nadie y el pasado, pasado está. Pero el futuro, ahora mi presente, no es un consuelo y no me trata con demasiada compasión.

Mi cigarrillo se ha acabado y me levanto de la butaca. Mi cuerpo ya no me obedece y es guiado por una fuerza interna que quiere acabar con mi sufrimiento. En parte se lo agradezco.

Abro la gran ventana de la pared de enfrente y me subo al alféizar. El aire mueve mis cabellos despeinados y se lleva el olor a nicotina de mi cuerpo. Mi camisa blanca ondea como una medusa y mis pantalones caídos dibujan el contorno de mis piernas debido a la corriente.

No puedo creerme que vaya a saltar, después de todos estos años. Mi dulce Nami… Robin… chicos… lo siento.

Pero algo me detiene antes de dejarme caer. He oído algo.

Mi móvil.

Sólo es el móvil. Dejo salir el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Podría ser publicidad incluso.

Pero hace semanas que no suena. Y si es algo importante. Y si no. Puede que esté desperdiciando el único impulso que puede acabar con mi dolor. Puede que no vuelva a sentirlo y no vuelva a tener el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

Pero y si es una señal.

Una señal.

Bajo del alféizar, entrando de nuevo en la habitación y camino cautelosamente hasta donde se encuentra el móvil, pero sea lo que sea, noto como mi impulso ha desaparecido, así que espero que merezca la pena. Alguien ha reconocido mi existencia, ya sea un marcador automático o una persona real, debe merecer la pena.

Tengo un whatsapp nuevo. Enarco una ceja ante el extraño acontecimiento, pero mi corazón late demasiado deprisa para lo simple del acto.

Lo abro y veo que es de… ¡¿Marimo?!

*mensaje* Hey, cook, ¿cómo te va todo? He vuelto de Japón. Me gustaría que nos viésemos, tomar unas cervezas, o algo así, ya sabes, para ponernos al día. Espero que no te hayas cambiado de número…

Me quedo mirando la pantalla atónito. Es imposible. Zoro. Llevo años sin ver a Zoro. Recuerdo cuando se fue… hace ya 10 años. Cómo pasa el tiempo… En aquel entonces nuestra amistad se basaba en peleas continuas y piques, pero sentíamos un gran respeto por el otro. Algo que yo jodí estrepitosamente, por cierto… Cuando Zoro averiguó que me atraían ligeramente los hombres nuestra amistad cambió sin remedio. Dejó de juntarse tanto conmigo, sólo se dejaba ver en mi presencia cuando estábamos todos en grupo y no solía confrontarme. Me dolió bastante, pero pocos meses después se fue y no volví a saber de él.

Algunos del grupo le siguieron la pista, y continuaron en contacto un tiempo, pero poco a poco la distancia puso a cada uno en su lugar, rompiendo muchos de nuestros lazos que un día creímos invencibles.

Pero Zoro ha vuelto, y quiere hablar conmigo. Quizás soy la única persona a la que ha podido acudir y a preferido hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada. O quizás ni siquiera lo recuerda. El muy capullo.

Oh, dios. He sentido algo. Ira.

Es la primera vez que siento algo en tanto tiempo.

Sonrío como un crío y desbloqueo de nuevo el móvil para responderle. “Te veo en 1 hora en el bar Sabaody. Espero que recuerdes dónde está.”

Vuelvo a bloquear el móvil y siento que me duele la mandíbula. Es porque sigo sonriendo. Estoy emocionado. Es ridículo, pero me hace feliz. Me hace feliz sentir algo por fin. Y todo por culpa suya,

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar con su correspondiente vibración y mi corazón late tan rápido que creo que voy a morir. Pero no se me borra la sonrisa de la cara, y empieza a dolerme después de tantos meses de inexpresión facial.

“Te veo allí” ha respondido el cabronazo.

Tiro el móvil al sofá y corro hacia la ducha. Me ducho a conciencia y me afeito la barba. Pero como siempre he sido muy presumido, la retoco dándole un toque a lo Tony Stark. Me plancho el pelo y me enfundo uno de mis mejores trajes.

Parece mentira. Si cualquiera me hubiera dicho ayer que esto iba a pasar hoy, habría dicho que seguramente me arreglaría por dar impresión de apañármelas bien y no despertar lástima en él, no por un cambio de ánimo, propiamente dicho.

Salgo de casa, y bajo por las escaleras en lugar del ascensor. Bajo casi a zancadas. A pesar de mi desmejore general en cuanto a forma física, tengo tal subidón de adrenalina que siento que podría correr ahora mismo. Correr hasta el bar. Claro que, probablemente moriría en cuanto decidiese parar. Lo cual no es muy recomendable.

Hace menos de 40 minutos estaba subido al alféizar de la ventana a punto de saltar y con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de llorar. Y mírame ahora.

Llego al bar 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada y espero en la puerta. Quiero verle llegar. Quiero ver si me reconoce, si ha cambiado.

“Cook” dice una voz a mi derecha, justo el lado hacia el que no estaba mirando. Había supuesto que llegaría por la izquierda…

Frente a mí, un hombre de aproximadamente mi misma estatura. Quizás un poco más bajo, pero al ser más musculoso parece más grande. Que a esta edad haya conseguido conservar esa musculatura tan bien tiene su mérito. Su pelo sigue siendo verde, y ellos estúpidos pendientes siguen colgando de su oreja. Sigue faltándole un ojo. Sigue siendo Zoro. Al menos físicamente.

“Marimo” respondo, y sonreímos casi al mismo tiempo.

 

No nos hemos quedado en el bar. Hemos cogido un pack de 6 latas de cerveza, hemos ido a un parque cercano y nos hemos sentado en un banco frente a una gran fuente que a estas horas está apagada, lógicamente. Deben ser las 2 de la mañana y a estas horas, cualquier otro día, estaría bebiendo vino viendo la teletienda o el horóscopo. De hecho, a estas horas, hoy mismo, debería estar muerto. Y es una idea que no se me va de la cabeza.

Hemos estado hablando de todo un poco. Me ha contado sus 10 años en Japón. Estuvo saliendo con una chica, una tal Kuina, pero murió al año de estar juntos. Y más tarde comenzó a salir con su gemela, Tashigi, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con ella porque se parecía a Kuina y no por ella misma, rompió la relación. Ha estado soltero desde entonces, centrado únicamente en las artes marciales. Sigue luchando con 3 katanas, el muy bestia.

Me ha ofrecido darme una paliza un día, y he aceptado el desafío. Más me vale ponerme en forma otra vez, no pienso perder ante este simio.

Me ha hecho reír varias veces durante la conversación. Es agradable. Había olvidado lo que era interactuar con un ser humano tras tantos años de aislamiento.

De repente, deja de reírse y guarda silencio. Me cuesta borrar la sonrisa de mi cara a estas alturas, pero intento suavizarla.

“ ¿Qué ocurre?” pregunto lo más serio que puedo. “ No se me dan bien estas cosas… mira, quiero disculparme” responde. Ante mi incredulidad, continúa “ Me porté como un capullo. Y lo siento. Sé que no tengo excusa, que no era un crío en aquel entonces, pero, pero me arrepiento mucho. Me he arrepentido de ello muchas veces. Eras mi amigo y no respondí como debí hacerlo, por motivos… motivos personales” le noto dudar, pero no se deja llevar y cierra el tema.

“ No importa” respondo “Hacía años que no pensaba en ello” sonrío débilmente “Es posible que lo haya recordado hoy al ver tu mensaje, pero no es algo que me haya atormentado, créeme” le digo mientras coloco brevemente mi mano en su rodilla.

 

Continuamos bebiendo en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que decido que debo decírselo pues la idea no ha abandonado mi mente.

 

Opto por ser lo más directo posible, espero cierto shock en él, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, es lo normal y no tratarlo así sería un error.

Me inclino sobre mis rodillas, soportando mi peso en los antebrazos que descansan en mis muslos, mientras mis manos se enlazan entre mis piernas. Fijo mi vista en la sombra que ha dejado un chicle pegado en el pavimento y comienzo a hablar. “Cuando me ha llegado tu mensaje, estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana. Ahora mismo podría estar muerto.”

Si antes ya había silencio, parece que ahora el propio silencio ha decidido callarse. No interviene de ninguna forma, así que decido continuar por si se le ocurre algo que comentar según hablo. Este tipo de conversaciones nunca acaban bien, ya sea por dar lástima, por reproche o por no tomárselo en serio, sin embargo, siento que debo continuar.

“ Pero oí el móvil y hacía tanto tiempo que no me relacionaba con nadie que no he podido resistir la tentación de ver quién era. Y resulta que marimo vuelve a casa.” Sonrío, aunque mis ojos no abandonan ese punto fijo en el suelo, y la sonrisa casi es para mí y no para él. El silencio empieza a ser atronador, por lo que me incorporo, le miro y conteniendo como puedo las lágrimas, fuerzo una confrontación final en una sola frase. “Me has salvado la vida con un puto whatsapp, marimo” .

De repente, se abalanza sobre mí y me… me besa.

Es un beso casto, casi platónico, labios contra labios, eso es todo. Noto que hay pasión en él, pero es el tipo de pasión que está contenida, pasión por algo que te importa, pasión por miedo, miedo a perder algo que te importa. Es una pasión con un significado mucho más profundo que algo carnal, es casi un beso amistoso. Un “ gracias a dios que estás bien” traducido a beso. Pero el éste apenas dura unos segundos. No ha habido nada sexual en él. Bueno, ahora mismo noto mariposas en el estómago, pero aparte de eso, no, nada sexual.

Se separa de mis labios pero sus brazos aún me rodean por encima de los hombros y su mano me obliga a inclinar la cabeza y colocarla en la curva que hay entre su cuello y su hombro. Huele a Zoro, huele a nuestras peleas, huele al pasado. Y nunca me he alegrado tanto de que el pasado me alcance.

Noto que su respiración está algo agitada. Está llorando. Un poco. Pero no voy a decir nada, porque sé que si lo hago se separará de mí e intentará hacerse el machote. Dejo que mis brazos lo abracen a él también, por la cintura y le froto la espalda.

Técnicamente, debería ser él el que hiciese esto, pero creo que le ha afectado más a él que a mí.

Intento inhalar todo el olor a Zoro que puedo.

De repente, se separa casi totalmente de mi, pero en lugar de eso, coloca sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y junta su frente a la mía.

“ No debí marcharme” dice mientras mira hacia abajo.

“ Eres idiota, y eso es una idiotez” respondo mirando hacia otro lado. Pero cuando noto de nuevo el silencio crepitante, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

“ No volveré a irme” contesta con actitud decidida.

Guardo silencio, porque sus ojos negros no se apartan de los míos y honestamente, no puedo pensar.

No… no pensé que la noche fuese a acabar así, la verdad. Quiero decir… joder. Apenas horas atrás iba a suicidarme y ahora uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia me acaba de besar. Es todo un tanto incómodo. Pero mi amigo ha vuelto y me siento menos solo. Sé que probablemente él tampoco pueda entender lo que me ha llevado a la situación extrema de hace un par de horas, pero quizás no haga falta, quizás que él esté evite que se vuelva a dar esa situación.

Se hace tarde y empiezo a tener fresco, así que nos levantamos y decide acompañarme a casa.

El camino de vuelta es silencioso, pero no incómodo. Ambos tenemos mucho en qué pensar.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi portal y le doy el abrazo más masculino que puedo darle en esos momentos, acompañado de un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Una especie de “me alegro de haberte visto, tío” traducido en abrazo. Nos separamos y nos dedicamos una débil y cansada sonrisa, que más podría pasar por mueca triste, pero ambos lo entendemos.

A continuación, pensaba meter la mano en el bolsillo del traje y sacar las llaves del portal, pero freno mi acción cuando noto que da un paso a delante y vuelve a besarme, pero con más cuidado, más despacio. Le devuelvo el beso y él coloca su mano en el lateral de mi mandíbula, inclinando él la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para profundizar el beso. “Ahí hay lengua” piensa mi claramente ilustrado cerebro. Pocas décimas de segundo después llego a la conclusión de que probablemente este beso no pueda pasar como un beso de colegas como el de antes. Ambos nos abrazamos y continuamos el beso pegándonos a la pared.

Cuando el beso empieza a tornarse demasiado sexual, nos separamos, corona el beso anterior con un casto beso más y tras sonreírme, echa a correr hacia la parada del bus, que está a punto de parar frente a él.

Y me dan ganas de echarme a reír porque he vivido demasiadas emociones en un mismo día. Qué digo, en una misma noche. Y a pesar de que llevar una vida demasiado deprisa es lo que me llevó prácticamente a la tumba, vivir tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo me está produciendo el efecto contrario.

Es entonces cuando pienso que quizás pueda volver a releer una de mis estúpidas novelas románticas.


End file.
